hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11 (2011)
Trouble × With The × Gamble (ギャンブル×デ×トラブル, Gyanburu × De × Toraburu) is the 11th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired in December 11, 2011. Overview Leorio ended up losing to Leroute in a bet, causing the team to get 50 hours penalty. Meanwhile, Killua must encounter Johness the Dissector. But without fear, Killua killed him in an instant. Synopsis After winning a bet over Majitani, Leorio continues his wager with Leroute. This time, she bets over her gender. Despite looking conspicuously female, Leorio, as predicted by Killua and Kurapika, bets that she is a male. Leorio thinks that it is a win-win situation, because even though he is revealed to be wrong, he still get to examine her body. He then asks Leroute what is the answer, to which she replies that she is female. She offers Leorio to examine her body, which he accepts with joy. Tonpa, whose watching the game, comments that Leorio is going to lose. Leorio then challenges her in a rock-paper-scissors game. She accepts it, and starts the game with putting 80 hours bet on her victory. Just when they about to start, Leroute claims that she is able to read his mind, as she already knew what he will use. Leorio starts to panic, and refused to believe it. But Leroute calmly says that he will believe her soon enough. This makes Leorio loses his cool, and uses "rock", as stated by Kurapika that nervous people unconsciously avoid any action that involves opening up. She then continues her bluff, making Leorio more panic. When they starts the second round, he still unable to calm down, causing him to use "rock" again and makes Leorute win. This causing the team to get 50 hours penalty. The last match will be Johness vs Killua. As Lippo starts to remove Johness' handcuffs, the other prisoner starts to take a step back to avoid him. Johness removes his face cover, much to Leorio's alarm when he recognizes him and he strongly advises Killua to back down. However, Killua ignores him and both of them enters the platform. Killua then asks how would they settled this match, which Johness replies that he does not care about the exam and that he just want to kill him. However, Killua innocently answers that the one who lose will die. Before Johness could even make a move, Killua already rips his heart in an instant, causing everyone to shock. Johness pleads him to give his heart back, but in a matter of seconds, he already die. This putting the score at 3-2 in favor of Killua's team. A small path suddenly appears, which leads them to a small room to make up for their loss. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia *Killua rips out a piece of Johness' shirt as well and uses it as a bag for the heart; in the manga he held the heart in his hand. *In the manga and the 1999 version, Killua crushed Johness' heart; in the 2011 series, he returned it. Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episode lists